One way only!
by redfox-akatsuki
Summary: A Reita oneshot. I got bored and had nothing else to do so this little thing popped out of my head.


**Disclaimer: I seriously do not own the GazettE whatsoever but the OC in this oneshot. Just so you know this is Reita's POV only. Enjoy, monami.**

* * *

I watched her reading her book, eyes dreamily focused on the material. Oh how I long those lovely eyes to look at me, how I long to hear her voice and how I desprately long to feel her porcelain-like skin.

But those things that I longed for are not bound to happen because first of all, she doesn't notice my existance. I mean what world does she live in!? I'm Reita! the GazettE's bassist for god's sake and she doesn't even make a single eye contact or something just to acknowledge my presence and second, I'm such a fucking coward to talk to a girl!

As I was cursing silently to myself she gathered all her belongings and stood up to make her leave, leaving me fidgeting and sweating like hell wondering if she had noticed me staring at her, but to my relief she didn't. She just passed by me and out of the cafe she went.

I sighed to myself with both relief and regret. _There goes your chance, Reita. _I thought to myself.

"There goes your chance Akira-kun." I turned to the person who just spoke the almost exact sentence I had in mind. It was a lady in her late fifties.

"Oh it's you Okina-san." I smiled to her half-heartedly while she returned it back with a warm and motherly smile.

Okina-san is the owner of this small but colourful cafe. We befriended her before we hit it big in the music industry and treated us like her own sons. She supported us all the way. Her husband died of a construction accident leaving her with their son. Time came when her son was old enough to stand on his own feet so he moved out the house and left Okina-san living alone, but her son sometimes visits her and bought her this cafe so that she will not feel lonely.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." I said as she placed my third coffee I ordered a couple of minutes ago.

"I see you're taking an interest to that girl Akira-kun." she said smiling, "go talk to her, she's a sweet girl." she said in a motherly tone.

"H-hai." I was unbable to say anything else but to agree.

"You better hurry up before she's taken, no mother wants to see her child disappointed." was her last words before walking back to the counter.

Really, Okina-san can sometimes seem so weird but that's what she is. She really thinks of us as her sons.

I finished my coffee and decided to make my leave. I put some money on the table and gave my humble appreciation to Okina-san before I find my way out.

While I was walking my cellphone was ringing impatiently inside my pocket. People started to stare at me with a questioning look whether will I ever answer that goddamn call or simply ignore it till my ears bleed. I decided to take the first choice, terror strucked me on the face when my caller ID revealed Ruki's name.

_SHIT! _I mentally cursed. _I totally forgot I was supposed to meet Ruki and the others for rehearsals an hour ago!_

I swallowed my saliva and braced myself of Ruki's oh so colourful language.

"Moshi mo---" I wansn't able to finish my greeting when Ruki started to yell at the other line.

"KONOYARO! WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU!? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO REHEARSE AN HOUR AGO! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE YOU BASTARD OR ELSE I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU WHILE YOU'RE IN LALALAND!" Ruki threatened me but we all know that's how he express his being concerned, through swearing.

"Sheesh, no need to get all worried about it." I said.

"WHO'S FUCKING WORRIED DIPSHIT!?" he yelled, if I didn't know Ruki that well I wouldn't have known that he was turning a million shades of red.

"Aw there's no need to blush you know, Taka-chan." I smirked knowing he was at his boiling point.

"Goddamn...COCKMONKEY! JUST HURRY UP!" after that the phone went dead.

**The Next Day**

After rehearsing for two extra hours as my punishment, I seriously need a cup of coffee to wear off the drowsiness, **alot** of it.

I sat at my usual table across her table but she wasn't there. It was empty.

One of the maids asked for my order, she wrote it down and kindly bowed in respect before leaving.

Again I glanced at her table but still it was empty. I felt sorrow in my heart.

Three minutes later the maid arrived with my coffee and I glanced again, it was really empty. She never showed up.

A cab stopped infront of me and I slid myself inside shutting the door with a loud '_Thump!_'. I was really disappointed she didn't come to the cafe that day.

While I was lost within my thoughts my phone rang. It was Aoi.

"Moshi moshi?" I answered flatly.

"Dude! My house now, I have something to show you guys." I couldn't tell if he was either excited or having a sugar rush.

"What is it this time Aoi?" I asked him boredly. _Aoi can be way too hyperactive even when it comes to the smallest of things, _I thought.

"I'm not telling cause it's a surprise so be there and be early!" I heard him chuckle before he hung up his phone.

"He called you too huh?" Ruki asked. He was sitting on Aoi's couch lifting his feet on the small coffee table. I frowned.

"What's up with him?" I was referring to Aoi but I guess Ruki took it the wrong way, his eyes was furious. Before he starts to get all violent I quickly added, "I meant Aoi, not you." He looked relieved after I said that.

"So where is he?" I asked Kai(who was sitting next to Ruki) knowing that he would answer my question with a smile. He always smiles but sometimes it creeps me out!

"He said he's out to get that surprise but that was a while ago." He looked at his wristwatch.

"Aoi is so mean. He said to be early but he's the one who's late." Uruha pouted. He was sitting on Aoi's purple bean chair.

As I was about to open my mouth to say something the door front door opened and Aoi came in.

"Oi! What the hell did you called us for!? and where were you!?" Ruki greeted him with an earfull.

"Wow. I didn't know you missed me that much Ruki, I'm so touched." Aoi smirked, I knew he was just teasing Ruki. Ruki was mumbling something looking all chibi-like.

"So where is this surprise of yours, Aoi?" I asked him bluntly. He blinked.

"Oh right! Wait a minute." He went back oustside then we heard him say something like _'come in' _and _'it's alright'._

He reappeared by the door but he was not alone, standing beside him was a girl and as much to my dismay it was her! It was the girl at the cafe! The one that I really like!

"Guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend Nahoko. Surprise!" He grinned widely, putting an arm around her shoulder. She smiled warmly at the rest of us. The others greeted her friendly.

It hurts like hell. My heart was broken.

"It's nice to meet Yuu's friends." She said sofly.

_That explains it all! _I thought to myself.

I walked up to Aoi and did a little friendly punch on his shoulder.

"You lucky bastard." I said trying hard to smile without suspicion. He grabbed my head with his left arm and messed with my hair with his right fist , grinning.

"Thanks! Now how about you and that chick you like? Have you talked to her yet?" he had to ask.

_Of course I haven't you douchebag! _my inner yelled.

"Ah no." I calmly said.

"Why not?" Uruha added another disturbing question.

_Because she's Aoi's girl bakayaro! _my inner again yelled.

"Because I ran out of time." This time I said it sadly. As I look at them, they all took pity on me, except for Nahoko. She looked at me with apologizing eyes.

All this time my love was just one sided.


End file.
